Let the Hunt Begin : Novella One of 'The Trail'
by Medoran Loki
Summary: After discovering that she is a witch, Alexandra Jennings is sent off to learn magic at her new school, Hogwarts. However, no sooner has she finally wrapped her head around witches, wizards and magic, does she discover a mysterious trail, left throughout the grounds of Hogwarts, that she must follow.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter Numero Uno

 **A** lex stared out the window of the train as diverse landscapes rushed by her. She glanced back down at the mysterious old-timey letter, sealed with a red wax stamp, that had appeared on her kitchen bench four weeks ago. She'd already read it so many times that she had it memorised, but she felt the need to read it again, just to make sure the words hadn't been a figment of her imagination.

Hogwarts School

of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Ms. Alexandra Jennings

The Kitchen

6 Ecola State Park Road

Cannon Beach, Oregon

Dear Ms Jennings,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Darrius Marselle

Deputy Headmaster

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Alex had no idea where she was going or when she would be coming back. When she'd first received the letter, she'd been highly confused. She'd asked her parents, Rachel and Jack Jennings, (busy archeologists who regularly had Alex moving houses and schools), about it. They had taken one look at the letter and had begun frantically arguing before apparently agreeing that Alex needed to go—for whatever reason—to her grandparents' house immediately. They'd driven for three hours straight to dump Alex at the front door with brief hugs and kisses, saying her grandparents would explain everything and they'd see her in the holidays.

When her grandmother had opened the door to Alex and her one suitcase that contained her entire life, she'd taken her inside to her grandfather. Without ceremony they wasted no time telling her that she was a witch. _Thanks, good to feel loved_ , Alex thought wryly, reflecting on the memory. They'd explained that the mysterious Hogwarts was an Academy for Witches and Wizards —"the nice kind," was their mere clarification when Alex had given them a confused look. "Where you can learn magic", they added, as though that were completely normal. Alex concluded that it was a _special castle for special people_.

Her grandparents were apparently both a witch and a wizard, which was where she got her genes from, because her dad was a "muggle" and her mum was "squib". Alex again drew her own conclusion: a special person that wasn't special.

Gran and Pop took her to a shop called The Leaky Cauldron in England. It turned out they were _actually_ going to a town located _within_ the tiny cornershop. Yeah, it made a whole lot of sense. They took out a massive deposit of weird coins from a weird bank and bought her an adorable little bengal cat—because why not?—that she promptly named Bast. They also got her a whole load of books she could barely carry; a cauldron _(of course)_ and a very typical witches hat—which made her feel evil; a bunch of black dresses amongst other cloaks and things; a set of scales; a telescope; potion bottles; and a wand. A _wand!_ Alex felt stupid as she waved around different sticks and then would accidentally blow up a box or two stacked around the dusty little wand shop. As she was brought her fifth magical stick to test out, she knew even before touching it that it was the right wand. It was quite big; maybe 25 centimetres long. The wood was almost black. Alex identified it as ebony. Years of travelling with her scientist parents had rubbed off on her.

It had a few circular carved knots that travelled halfway up the length of the wand, enough space between them that she could fit her hand between two knots comfortably. The wand keeper, Ollivander, told her that it's core was forged of the feather of a phoenix, which was fascinating. But what most caught Alex's interest about the wand was the leaf-like carvings that grew broader as they climbed to the tip of the dark wand. They reminded her of the "growth mindset" philosophy that one of her old maths teachers had always droned on about. She'd ignored him at the time, not really caring, but she could see the meaning in the saying. Broadening your mind, being open to ideas, staying positive and believing you could do what seemed impossible. It had been a bit corny then, but now it seemed all too relevant.

Alex had felt the rightness of the wand when she saw it, but that was nothing compared to what it felt as she gripped it, her hand falling perfectly into place at the base of the smooth wood. She gave it a single wave and an elegant trail of diverse shades of green sparkles followed. She turned to her grandparents, a broad grin on her face, only to see their expressions frozen in horror. She looked questioningly back to Ollivander, who was giving her grandparents a knowing smile and he shook his head with a chuckle.

"Don't worry, she's not capable of that kind of magic yet, and I'm sure she'd never even consider an Unforgivable Curse. Green is just the colour of her aura." He said studying Alex. She had no idea what any of that meant, but her Gran and Pop's tension visibly deflated with relief, so she decided to just go with it. She'd ask later.

Sitting in the scarlet train she'd boarded from Platform 9 ¾ at King's Cross Station, which people were calling the Hogwarts Express, Alex pulled out her wand again, looking at it a little proudly. She stroked Bast subconsciously as she put her wand away again. She could easily get used to having a cat.

She was just settling down for a quick nap when she heard a rattling from outside her compartment. She looked through the musty window on the sliding door just in time to see an adorable little old lady knock on the door. The lady pushed along a little trolley filled with colourful packaging and questionable looking foods. Alex got up and slid open the door.

"Would you like to buy a snack dear?" The lady asked politely, gesturing to her trolley. Alex surveyed the food there. Her stomach growled as if in reply.

"Yes thanks." She said, pulling out a small drawstring bag her Pop had handed to her when Gran wasn't looking. It was full of gold coins they'd received from the deposit they'd extracted when buying Alex's items. Alex examined the foods. Chocolate Frogs. Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. Liquorice Wands. Acid Pops. Alex eyed the latter warily, deciding she didn't want to discovered exactly what the 'acid' part of Acid Pops meant. She settled for a Liquorice Wand and a Chocolate Frog. Not the most filling of foods, but she didn't really trust any of the other foods she saw. She paid the lady and sat down beginning to unwrap the wand. She watched as the trolley disappeared from her vision. She took one bite of her Liquorice Wand, which was admittedly delicious, before she heard a frantic yell that sent Bast off her lap and into her little bag.

"STOP! WAIT!" Alex poked her head out of her door to see a tanned, blonde boy with messy hair rush past her. She followed him with her eyes and a few meters past her door, he stopped. He backtracked and walked over to Alex.

"Where did she go?!" He asked a little less than hysterical.

"Who?" Asked Alex, confused.

"THE FOOD LADY!" He exclaimed. Alex jumped at his risen voice, but couldn't help smiling a little at his despair over food. She pointed to the back of the train.

"You just missed her." She said. Her room was the last at the end of the train so the trolley lady was probably packing away the food for now in some special kitchen place or something at the back of the train. The blonde boy sank to his knees and grasped the air dramatically,

"NOOOOOO!" He cried. Alex stifled a laugh.

"Here," She tossed him her unopened Chocolate Frog, "you need it more than I do." He caught it and stared at her incredulously.

"Really? Awesome!" He pummelled the air and started unwrapping the chocolate. He invited himself inside and sat down comfortably on the seat opposite Alex.

His brownish-blonde hair was roughly cut and styled in an intentionally messy way. His eyes sparkled blue-grey and he had an infectious grin of stunning white teeth that he seemed to almost always wear.

"Thanks. I'm Jordan by the way. Jordan Sparker." Alex watched in fascination as he finished unwrapping the frog and was already braced as the chocolate—to Alex's astonishment—leapt out of Jordan's hands just like a real frog. He struck out and caught it, then quickly shoved it in his mouth before it could escape again. He then examined a small card that had been inside the packet as well. His eyes widened. He swallowed his mouthful in a rush.

"Yes! I got Albus Dumbledore! He's hard to get these days 'cause everyone's selling him off. Real famous. I asked my mum and dad if I could buy him but they thought that…" he paused and straightened his posture, then continued with a posh voice, "'... We will not have our son wasting money on childish little cards.'" He rolled his eyes and Alex laughed. "They have their hearts set on me becoming their proper little businessman' in the Ministry of Magic. Just like them." He screwed up his nose. Clearly, he didn't appreciate his parents' plans for him. "'Us purebloods have to stick together'" He made quotation marks in the air as he said it. Alex didn't understand most of what he said, but she got the general gist of it, and nodded in sympathy.

"What about you anyway?" He said. Alex blinked.

"Huh?" She responded intelligently,

"I don't even know your name yet, let alone your parents or anything. I just gave you, like, a whole essay on my life." Alex couldn't help but smile as she mused at what Jordan seemed to consider an entire essay.

"Oh, I'm Alexandra Jennings, but just call me Alex." She pondered for a moment, "Um… my dad's normal…" She racked her brain for that word for humans.

"Muggle?" Jordan suggested,

"Yeah, that." Alex confirmed, "My mum's a squid, or whatever it's called." Jordan chuckled, but didn't interrupt. "I got my magical genes from my grandparents. They're both a wizard and a… a witch." She hesitated as she said witch. She still couldn't quite get the stereotypical evil, green, pointy-hat image out of her mind. "But I only found out about all this,"she gestured vaguely to her surroundings, "four weeks ago. I guess my mum was kind of annoyed about all the magic stuff because she couldn't do it. They never actually told me until I got this." She waved her letter from Hogwarts in the air, "Then they just sent me off to Gran and Pop." She huffed and took an aggressive bite of her Liquorice Wand. It calmed her down a bit, and she nodded to the card in Jordan's hands,

"Who's Albert Dumbleboar anyway?" Jordan laughed again, blue eyes sparkling. He hopped over to the other side of the carriage and sat down next to Alex.

"Albus Dumbledore." He said, showing her the card. It had the name at the bottom and an elderly man with a nightcap, long silvery hair and an equally long beard, wearing half-moon spectacles. "He was one of the greatest wizards of all time." He said in awe.

"Was?" Alex asked, a little nervous as to what that might mean.

"He died during the Battle of Hogwarts. Severus Snape killed him. But Dumbledore was already dying because he touched Tom Riddle's bracelet or something. I don't really remember the details…" He trailed off for a moment, "Dumbledore and Snape planned it, from what I remember… Snape was on the good side, I know that much. " Alex had no clue who half these people were but had already taken in too much recently to bother to ask. A thought occurred to her and she smiled to herself.

"Seems like the answer to this debate is a real…" She paused stupidly for dramatic effect, "Riddle." She tried to keep a straight face but couldn't help but laugh when Jordan snorted loudly and started cracking up. It was one of those jokes that was so bad it was good. She didn't even know who Tom Riddle was, but apparently he'd been relevant to that story and Alex had managed to lighten the sombre mood. They sat there laughing loudly, a little high on sugar, crying tears of laughter over such a lame joke. They were interrupted when a pale, freckled girl, with wavy auburn hair, dressed in similar black dresses to what Alex had bought, came to a stop at the door of Jordan and Alex's carriage.

"Can you guys shut up please? I can hear you from two carriages away and honestly, dying seagull wailing is preferable to your chortling!" She looked them up and down in disgust and then turned to leave, but paused.

"I would get changed into your robes if I were you. Clearly you were too busy being idiots to realise that we're nearly at Hogwarts." Alex looked at Jordan and plastered a smile on her face. She nudged him and said,

"It's funny how she thinks we care about her opinion." Jordan fought a laugh, but he was obviously amused. The redhead didn't even flinch. She rolled her eyes and with a flick of her hair, she strutted away.

"What's her problem?" Alex asked begrudgingly. Jordan shrugged, then grinned his roguish grin.

"I guess it'll always remain a… Riddle." They both laughed hard again, not caring about the moody redhead two compartments away.

After changing into their robes, Alex and Jordan had peered out the window into the dark night sky, chatting about things they saw out there and constellations they knew about, until finally the train began to slow to a stop. Excitedly, they gathered up their luggage and hurried to join the crowd and hustle off the Hogwarts Express. Slowly, they filed out until they finally made it into the cool air. Over the noise of the chattering students, rang out a loud voice calling, "First years! Over here first years! Get your behinds here now or you'll be _left_ behind!"

"That's us!" Jordan declared. He grabbed Alex's hand and pulled her through the crowd towards the loud, aggravated voice. Alex lost track of where she was going in the rush and relied on Jordan to guide her. He suddenly came to such an abrupt stop that she walked right into him. He laughed and pulled her around him to show her what he saw. Alex's jaw dropped. Before her was a giant, glistening lake, rippling the reflection of a huge, elegant stone castle with what must have been thousands of windows, all glittering and flickering with the orange glow of candlelight. It gave the place an air that could only be described as _magical_. Stone pillars rose amongst long destroyed ruins that were now sprouting jacarandas and shrubs. Standing tall above the sturdy walls of the building were tremendous towers with pointed tops, not unlike the witches hats Alex had bought not two weeks ago. Vines and other weeds that would usually make a garden look messy, covered the castle in clumps making it seem all the more majestic. Rocking gently on the water were a few rustic row boats with glimmering lanterns hung on the front that made Alex think of little pixies.

"Stop gawking or you'll miss your boat!" The loud voice shattered the magical aura. "First years get on a boat! No more than four per boat! If you have a question you will address me as Professor Finneus!" With that Professor Finneus—a tall, skinny man with short brown hair and a scary demeanor—stalked off towards the shore and saw all the first years onto the little boats, before getting into his own at the front. He apparently performed some sort of signal, because the moment he was sitting comfortably, all of the little rowboats set off through the dark waters of their own accord, disturbing the calm with gentle ripples that sent soft lapping noises throughout the eerie quiet. Alexandra Jennings and her new friend Jordan Sparker set off, with the rest of the first year, towards the school of magic called Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi it's me! I'm alive! This is super random but I just wanted to post something yay :) So just a warning, there is probably a lot of grammar and spelling mistakes and other such sadness. I'm usually pretty high key with my editing but this was very impromptu so I didn't spend a whole lot of time editing it (I accidentally changed fonts halfway through a sentence whhhaaaaat?). I do apologise for my old and amateur writing this is from so long ago. Disclaimer: I don't own The Medoran Chronicles or Harry Potter. Also credit to .in. who wrote some of this chapter and came up with the whole concept for this chapter. :) Chapter Numero Due**

* * *

 **T** he new 'first years' as they would now be called, clambered up the stairs, lead by 'Professor Marselle', as he called himself. The man in question had short, silvery-grey hair, with mysterious silver eyes. He was wearing navy blue robes that Alex considered very shmancy. They came to a halt when they reached two oak doors with golden knobs, the same Hogwarts symbol Alex had seen on her letter, engraved into them.

"The Great Hall…" Alex heard someone whisper. She turned and saw a boy with light brown hair and dark eyes looking at the doors in awe.

Alex had no idea what he was talking about, but she couldn't see anything that 'great' about two doors. However as they opened Alex's opinion changed in an instant. Four long tables were lined up each bearing their own individual pairs of colours. The roof of the 'Great Hall' was spectacular. High above their short heads was an exact mirror of the night sky above them, the sky as clear as glass and stars twinkling freely throughout the dark silk of the sky. Students from older grades were all chattering quietly amongst themselves and the murmur of conversation provided an eerie and magical aura in the room. But what really amazed Alex were the floating candles scattered throughout the air in the hall. Bobbing gently up and down, the flow motion reminded Alex of her home with her parents, and she became even more excited by the prospect of this new life.

At the back of the hall was a slightly elevated area where people Alex assumed were the professors were sitting at another long table. In front of them was an old ornate stool, with an even older looking pointy hat. Alex thought it looked like it could be carrying a disease but Jordan looked at it in awe and murmed,

"The _Sorting Hat…_ " Alex was about to ask him what the 'Sorting Hat' was, but by now they arrived at the stool where the hat was laying and a lady who Alex could only presume was another witch.

"Welcome first years, I am Headmistress McGonagall, I hope you had a safe and enjoyable ride." She smiled at everyone, "Now I would like to…" Jordan and Alex looked at each other in displeasure as McGonagall went on to talk about some boring rules that were set by Professor Finneus, all of which were discarded by Alex and Jordan.

"Now for the Sorting Hat. Students will be called by Professor Marselle to come and sit on the stool. He will place the Sorting Hat on your head and we will wait for its decision as to which house you will be sorted into. I remind you that there are four houses. Gryffindor—" A massive roar from a gold and red decorated table cut McGonagall off. " _Thank you._ " She sent a glare to the table that sent a few snickers around the room, " _As_ I was saying. There is Gryffindor, your house head is Professor Hunter," More cheers as a very mysterious looking man stood up and, oddly enough, produced out of nowhere, a handful of playing cards. It was very old, and very easy human magic trick. Alex thought it funny that he would perform a normal magic trick when he could literally do magic. As if to prove her point, he then pulled out his wand in flash and made his cards begin to levitate and then disappear so quickly that Alex could hardly keep track of it all. That encouraged more claps and shouts from Gryffindor.

"Cool dude. A bit creepy, but cool." Jordan whispered to Alex. Alex thought she must have imagined it, but she could've sworn that Professor Hunter stared directly at the pair as soon as Jordan said it, before sitting down again. McGonagall visibly sighed as he did so.

"There is also Ravenclaw," She gestured to a silver and blue table and a few claps were echoed around the room, "Your house head is Professor Marselle. Hufflepuff," she gestured to a yellow and black table and on a count of three the entire table whooped—though not nearly as loud as the Gryffindor table—"Hufflepuff, your house is led by Professor Longbottom." A kind looking man with a happy smile jumped when she said his name. He quickly got up and bowed, then sat back down and refocused his attention to a small cactus that he had been tending to. "And finally Slytherin," The people seated at the table decorated in green and silver jumped up and roared almost loud enough to rival the Gryffindor's cheers. McGonagall tried desperately to talk over them, "led by Professor Caspor Lennox!" She pointed towards a creepy guy that looked like he was practically wrapped in shadows, who slowly stood up, clapped twice, then sat back down. The Slytherin table sat down awkwardly. No one made any sound. McGonagall coughed,

"Right. Now, the Sorting Ceremony!" The silence in the room was shattered and everyone cheered loudly.

"As I said, you will be allocated your house, by the hat. Let's get started. Professor Marselle?"

Alex was shocked, their fate in this school was depended that dingy disease carrying hat? Alex started to wonder if she was in a mental hospital and this wasn't real life. Maybe she'll spend all her schooling years here and after what seemed like seven long years, this magical experience will end with 'and then she woke up'.

Professor Marselle got up from his seat and walked over to the lectern that the headmistress had now stepped down from. More than a few students cheered as he got up.

"I hear he's an awesome teacher." Jordan whispered to her.

"Alright. Let's get things _sorted!_ " He grinned and the kids around the hall laughed. Alex could tell that in his youthful days, he would've gotten up to lots of trouble.

"Right. Um…" He squinted at his papers, then reached into his robes and pulled out a pair of half-moon spectacles. They reminded Alex of the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, that Jordan had showed her.

"Ah yes. "D.C!" The peeved redhead that had scolded Alex and Jordan on the train got up and walked elegantly to the hat and set down patiently. The whole room held their breath while the first person to get sorted that year awaited her allocation. The hat pondered and deliberated. Finally, it yelled,

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Alex snorted and covered it up with a cough. From what she'd seen and heard, Hufflepuff was the nicest house. D.C. was _not_ the nicest person. She walked gracefully towards the cheering table. Professor Marselle continued reading out names and Alex observed how each house reacted differently as they received a new member.  
"Tate Golde!" Marselle called. A tall, skinny girl with long, shiny black hair and a brilliant smile strutted up to the hat and sat down readily.

"SLYTHERIN" The Slytherin table cheered quietly, but mostly clapped as Tate Golde strode towards them.

"Savannah Hill!" A blonde shortish girl ran up to the hat up excitedly and fidgeted with her robe as it decided.

"RAVENCLAW!" Yelled the hat. The Ravenclaw table cheered politely and shook her hand as she passed by them all.

"Alexandra Jennings!" Alex quickly jumped up nervously, all thoughts escaping her mind as she walked to the hat that held her fate for all of her school years at Hogwarts. Butterflies were swiftly building up in her stomach. She sat on the stool and looked up at the brim of the hat that she could see on her head.

"Hmm… aren't you different?" Alex jumped as she realised that the person talking was the hat.

"You talk?!" She whispered. The hat didn't respond. She then realised she shouldn't have been too surprised seeing as it had been shouting house names for the past 45 minutes. The hat spent an excruciating long minute deciding what Alex's house would be.

"Quite witty… stupidly brave… a good friend…" Alex couldn't stand it, and soon, she couldn't help but jog her leg up and down in anticipation. _Finally_ , the hat murmured,

"Ah yes, I think I shall… GRYFFINDOR!" It yelled. The Gryffindor table exploded. Alex had to cover her ears, the volume of their cheers was so immense. Alex sighed heavily as she got down relieved and headed over to the excitable Gryffindor table.

"Ah yes, yes. Bravo." Professor Marselle clapped politely, "Connor O'Malley!" A kind looking boy with ruffled brown hair got up grinning. He walked over to the hat. Professor Marselle put it on Connor's head. The room waited.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Connor hopped down from the stool and joined the group.

"Philippia Squeaker!" A tiny little girl with medium length light brown hair hopped up and bounded over to the hat. Before the hat was even fully on her head it yelled out,

"HUFFLEPUFF!" She got up and skipped over to the Hufflepuff table who were making a hearty effort to cheer her happily, though they were not nearly as loud as Gryffindor. They began congratulating her and Alex overheard one say,

"Hey welcome to the house Philippa!" Philippa turned to glare at them,

"Do _not_ call me that. I hate my name. Call me Pipsqueak or Pip. Otherwise the last thing you'll see is a flash of green." She sent them an adorable smile and turned back towards Professor Marselle. No one called her Philippia again. Somehow Alex didn't doubt that—whatever Pip's threat meant—she wouldn't hesitate to follow through with it.

Marselle continued this process. An excited first year came up, the hat made its decision, that house cheered as they got a newbie. About halfway through the process, Marselle called,

"Jordan Sparker!" Alex saw Jordan jump and she giggled. He winked at her, pointed to himself and then over to the table she sat at and gave her thumbs up. Then he jabbed a thumb behind him towards the Slytherin table and made a gagging sign with his pointer finger. Alex laughed again.

"Jordan Sparker!" Professor Marselle called again. Jordan ran hurriedly to the stool and sat down. A few people giggled. Alex waited for that hat expectantly.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Alex sighed for Jordan, and Jordan visibly relaxed as he headed to the excited Gryffindor table, winking and grinning at Alex as he sat down next to her. He gave her and excited hug. She was taken by surprise momentarily before giving him a quick hug back.

The rest of the night continued in a similar way. Finally, after the Sorting Ceremony had completed, Headmistress McGonagall stepped back up again, saying a few words, before announcing the commencement of the start of terms feast. At once, the long tables filled with every kind of delicious food imaginable. Alex and Jordan dug, Jordan especially taking a liking to every food he could find.

After great amounts of eating, a bit of magical disappearing on the food's behalf and another small speech, Headmistress McGonagall dismissed the houses, leaving them in the hands of their house prefects.

"Right! Move along guys!" Alex and Jordan shuffled along with the Gryffindor crowd, following the sound of the two loudest voices of their prefects. They got to the front and found leading their group a girl with shoulder length dark brown hair, tied in a ponytail, with vibrant blue eyes and a taller boy with short spiked brown hair, a firm expression and kindly brown eyes. A boy that looked about their age rocked over and wrapped an arm around the girls waist, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Shove off Blake! I'm doing stuff." She said, but she was blushing, and she didn't actually remove herself from Blake.

"I haven't seen you all day, Jeera. You and your prefect business." He said to the girl, Jeera, rolling his eyes. He pecked her again and they walked on, with his arm around her waist chatting happily. The rest of the conversation was lost on Alex, however, because her attention was then drawn to her surroundings. The ceiling was almost not visible it was so high. The cold stone walls were filled with flickering torches and colourful shifting portraits of great wizards and witches. Great stairways climbed higher up the enormity of Hogwarts. Some stairways had steps missing and everyone had to quickly remember to jump. Some stairways would abruptly begin to move, turning at a ninety degree angle or more turning whole groups of people in the complete opposite direction of which they were trying to go. It was all very fascinating. A sudden, shrill shriek tang out over the commotion and Alex watched in horror as she watched a fellow first year twist desperately as she fell through a hole in the stairs. With lightning fast reflexes the boy prefect had grabbed the girls hand before she'd fallen away and Jeera had untangled herself from Blake, and stopped the crowd before anyone else fell, her eyes darting for any other danger. The girl climbed back onto the stairs and sat there looking terrified.

"Thank you." She breathed finally.

"Are you ok?" He said. She nodded silently. Jeera turned back to the boy,

"Is she good Roka?" She asked, he nodded as he pulled the girl back to her feet.

"OK PEOPLE!" Jeera yelled to the peering crowd, "Everything is ok! Don't lean over the edge like that idiot, because, unfortunately, if you fall Roka here won't be right next to you to catch you!" An embarrassed looking boy stuck his head back in the crowd. "Alright! Watch your step, there's a hole here!" Jeera yelled, before turning around and walking forward again.

They reached an area Roka and Jeera called the Gryffindor Common Room without further incident and they told a password to enter the room to a painting of a fat lady with dark hair wearing a pink dress and her frame swung open to allow them to enter through a doorway. They then told all of the Gryffindors that the password to tell the Fat Lady was 'Ethereal Elixir'. The room was quite large. It had a few tables and chairs towards the right of the room, and a large fireplace surrounded by some comfy looking armchairs on the left. Straight ahead, was a large pin board and veering in opposite directions on the back wall were two narrow spiral stairways that apparently led up to their dorms.

"Alright guys! You'll be wanting to get to bed soon I would think." Jeera said, "Especially you first years! Big day tomorrow."

"Like McGonagall said," Roka added, "After curfew, you're not allowed anywhere but here in the common room and your dorms. Boys on the right! Girls on the left!" He said, pointing as he did so. A few Gryffindors had already begun to make their way up. Alex looked at Jordan. She was dead tired on her feet, and really felt that if she learnt anything else magical without sufficient sleep she would implode. She told Jordan as much and he chuckled, nodding in understanding.

"Ok, well. I'll see you tomorrow?" She said.

"Yep!" Jordan said, "Goodnight."

"Night." Alex yawned, and she trudged up to her dorm room. To her surprise, she found Bast already dozing there on a bed, which was one four poster bunk bed, of four others, two of which were already occupied. She also realised that all of her belongings had appeared neatly folded and hung up ready for her to use in the future. Alex shrugged, muttering about magic before changing into her comfortable pyjamas and getting into the bed that Bast was resting on. That night, she dreamed she was sitting at the bottom of a very giant and dark hat. A tiger wandered over and vomited a wand, that Alex then used to magically make Jordan appear at her side and they both started laughing.

* * *

 **Thanks for actually reading if you did and stayed tuned because I'll actually try to post maybe regularly probably not but i'll try. - Skylerscrawl**


End file.
